


A Whole Lot

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: FF7 Omegaverse Week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Cloud, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, F/M, Omega Tifa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Oh, was the first thing that came to her mind.Oh god.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: FF7 Omegaverse Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769554
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120
Collections: ff7omegaverseweek





	A Whole Lot

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ***checks through my fics*** don’t think I’ve ever written m/f omegaverse so uh. First time for everything, I guess.
> 
> Also, I intended for this to be M-rated but looking over it, I'm not sure if the rating should be upped to E?

_Oh_ , was the first thing that came to her mind.

_Oh god_.

Beyond that, there wasn’t much coherence.

At first, it’d just been really quiet and really boring, and there wasn’t much Tifa had in mind in terms of occupying herself, so she and Cloud resorted to the simplest method of entertaining themselves.

But this.

Holy shit, _this_.

Somewhere in the aftermath of clothes being flung to the floor and kisses being exchanged, they’d ended up entangled on the bed. It’d been such a familiar routine that Tifa could envision it almost step by step in her mind.

First went the tank top…oh, and the sports bra. Cloud’s belt and sword straps disappeared, and then so did the sleeveless. Hands wandered, sending shivers down warmed skin. Fingers played at sensitive areas, dragged over pink flesh, before hooking into the remaining articles of clothing. The skirt and pants all went next. As did the boots.

Though Tifa kept the thigh highs on. Even though they’d started to roll down her legs in an almost amusingly unkempt sort of way.

Either way, it was all a little cut and dry. A sign that they really weren’t doing much more than passing time.

Somehow it all devolved into something messy and chaotic.

The sort of thing where all of the oxygen seemed to have been sucked out of the air. Heat hung over their bodies like a fog, jumbling their senses and clouding their minds. Scents mingled until it became nearly impossible to discern whose was whose.

Tifa was flushed red, she knew. She could see it in her fingers, clenched into the sheets right beside her face. It was only just barely turned to the side to allow her to breathe, but every time she inhaled there was nothing but _Cloud_. Nothing but his heavy, arousing scent, mixed in with the smell of slick and sex, and his warm, hitched breaths against the nape of her neck, unprotected by hair that had fallen to the side from their rough movements.

There was nothing coordinated about it; not anymore, at least. Maybe this had started as just normal sex on a boring afternoon, but slowly the two had gotten lost in each other. Sweaty and gasping and high on pleasure.

It was somewhere in that jumbled tangle of limbs that Tifa’s mind had gone completely off the rails.

She wasn’t in heat, wasn’t due for another few weeks, but… Maybe something about the warm, wet slide of skin, the firm grip of fingers on her hips, the titillating brush of a knot against her slick-coated lips, and the sensation of being filled again and again and _again_ that put her into that haze. It whispered in her ear in tandem with Cloud’s quiet moans, sweet, senseless nothings.

Her alpha was being _good_ to her. So, _so good_.

Maybe if she was good to him, he’d give her a reward. Fill her to the brim until cum leaked out with her slick, and then fill her more. Plug her up completely with his knot.

She wanted to be mated. She wanted to be _bred_.

She wanted to savor him until she could taste his scent on the back of her tongue. Feel him deep inside her, dragging her pleasure out of her with every thrust. She wanted to be so full with him that it’d show in her stomach. So full that she was practically bursting with his seed.

And when the knot went down, she wanted him to do it all over again. More and more until both of them were sated and there was life growing inside of her. She knew if they tried hard enough, they could manage it even outside of her heat. It was rare, but still possible.

Just the thought of tempting fate, being bred outside of her mating cycle, was delectable.

Tifa couldn’t quite convey this through words, what with her disjointed cries muffled into the sheets, but she liked to think that Cloud understood what she wanted anyway. Thick arms slid around her then, one cupping her breast while the other slid between her legs, fingers playing eagerly with her clit. Already slippery with slick, rubbing steady circles over it that had Tifa’s skin tingling and limbs trembling. A current of electricity ran the length of her spine and a burning, throbbing need bloomed over her sex in a distracting rhythm. One that didn’t quite match the frantic staccato of his hips against hers, or the thick glide of his cock against her sweet spot, accompanied by wet squelches and delighted gasps.

Oh, but when he _bit her_. Every single one of her senses went _insane_.

Her eyes rolled back, mouth open, unable to dam the waves of pleasure that wracked her entire body. Oversensitive and overstimulated, unable to concentrate as Cloud continued to play her body like a fiddle. Unable to think as he pressed his knot in.

There it was: the thing she wanted so much. Hot and wet, trickling out and mixing with the puddle of slick on the sheets, and filling her up completely. More than she was sure she could take. He groaned against her skin as he came and her entire frame _shuddered_ in bliss.

Such a good mate. She was well and truly bred.

In the calm aftermath of it all, both lay sweaty and satisfied. Locked in their position on the bed until Cloud’s knot went down, listening to their heavy breaths slow and feeling the haze slowly retreat from their minds. Cloud’s hold tightened around Tifa, holding her almost impossibly closer as he buried his face against her neck, just over where he bit her.

It was perfect…despite the sticky heap of sweat and body fluids they’d ended up in.

“Um…” Cloud cleared his throat, hesitance in his voice as he continued. “Does this mean you want kids…?”

Well, almost perfect. It was marred a bit as realization started to dawn on Tifa. She thought that whole, er…breeding thing was in her head the entire time. The only way Cloud would know her thought process went down that route was if…

“Oh god, did I say that out loud?”


End file.
